The present invention relates to a wireless messaging method and a mobile station implementing the wireless messaging method, and more particularly to a wireless messaging method for transmitting data according to network conditions.
The Short Message Service (SMS) allows messages to be exchanged between mobile users and to be broadcasted to all mobile users in a specified geographical area. Messages are sent to a Short Message Service Centre (SMSC) which provides a store-and-forward mechanism. If a recipient of a message is not reachable, the SMSC queues the message for later retry. An SMS message is sent segment by segment due to the capability of the radio resource management (RR) layer. When a mobile station starts sending a message to the SMSC through a base station and a handover occurs, the mobile station will stop sending and the network will discard the sent segments of the message. At the same time, the mobile station starts a timer to count until reaching a predetermined time (e.g., 14˜21 seconds, this timer value is not defined in the specifications 3GPP TS 24.011 version 5.0.0 Release 5 nor 3GPP TS 51.010-1 version 5.0.0 Release 5). When the predetermined time is up, the mobile station will resend the whole message to a new base station. When the mobile station resends the message to this new base station and another handover occurs, the mobile station again terminates the message sending and retry after counting to the predetermined time. If it is determined that the message sending process has failed a few times, it will stop sending the message and report the failure notification to the user.
Furthermore, when the mobile station receives a message from the SMSC through the base station and a handover occurs before the mobile station transmits an acknowledgment signal of the received message, the network may try to resend the message to the mobile station since the acknowledgment signal from the mobile station was not received. Consequently, the mobile station will repeatedly receive the same message.